Meeting across time
by darknesssss
Summary: He didn't know what was so different about her. He just couldn't figure it out. Who was she? She saved him and now he returned the favor. Hiei/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Kagome knew that she would end here. With no companions, friends, with no way to go home. So completely and utterly alone. She took everyone away from her. Kikyo would always be the winner. Inuyasha chose her and after the group saw how good she could battle, they chose her too. Replaced her. It wasn't enough that Kagome couldn't return home, because Naraku destroyed the well. How she longed to see her brother and grandfather, how she wished to feel her mother's arms around her.

That is how she ended up. Traveling alone, learning to fight as best as she could. She threw away her uniform, replacing it with a blue kimono to match with her eyes. Every time she came upon a village and helped them, they in return helped her in some way. Some taught her how to wield a sword, others hand to hand combat. That was her payment. Because of these people she learned to fight, learned to heal others.

She helped humans and demons alike when they needed. She remembered that only a week ago had she come upon a fox demon. He was covered in blood and most of it was his own. He was unconscious when she washed away the blood from his body. She called forth her healing energy, careful not to accidentally purify the demon. She stayed by his side until he awoke. She smiled as she remembered his reaction.

He opened his golden eyes and looked around confused. But then he saw her and tried to sit up. She rushed to him, pushing him gently back down.

"You haven't recovered fully. Lie down and don't move." She said to him.

He looked at her and even he had to admit that she was beautiful. Especially when she smiled at him. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with life; gentle hands brushed away his hair from his face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Kagome. I'm a priestess." She laughed as she saw his eyes widening. "Don't worry. I'm not going to purify you."

After that they struck a friendship. She stayed with him till he was once more in good health. Yoko, as she later found out his name, promised to repay her for her kindness one day. She just shook her head at him.

Kagome came out of her daydreaming when she sensed someone with demonic powers to her left. She pushed branches away as she searched the source of the power. After five minutes of walking in the thick forest, she saw a figure clad in black clothes. He appeared to be sleeping, but she knew that he was wide awake and he already sensed her.

"Leave." Came his harsh, cold voice. Kagome ignored his warning and kneeled beside him.

"You're hurt." She said to him. "Let me heal you." He just huffed, not having the energy to say anything else. She put her hands on the bleeding gash on his stomach and pushed forth her healing power. A light pink light appeared on her hands as she slowly healed his flesh. She whipped her brow of the sweat from her forehead and sat before him, waiting to open his eyes. She didn't have to wait long, for he opened his eyes. Crimson orbs clashing with her sapphire ones.

"Why?" he glared at her.

"Well… I like helping people that need help." She muttered, taken aback by his intense stare.

"I did not need help from a lowly human girl." He nearly snarled. Her eyes widened at his rude comment. She stood up and turned away from him. She didn't want to put up with this demon. No thank you. She had enough of that with Inuyasha. She walked away from him, not looking back.

"Well then. I will no longer dirty the air around you with my disgusting human scent." She muttered and disappeared into the forest leaving a shocked demon behind.

**hope you liked it. I'll be updating quickly. Promise ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

For three weeks has he been following her, curious of whom she was. But none of his questions were answered. She traveled alone, she bathed every single day, she helped almost everyone she could, and she could fight. That is all he knew about her. He just couldn't figure out why a priestess would help demons too, when they should be her sworn enemies.

Currently she was fighting three demons that were after the jewel shards. She was already tired from the battle; she succeeded in killing two of them. As she turned to the third on she made a mistake. She miscalculated and thought that the demon was farther away from her. He managed to stab her in her stomach with his sword. She coughed up blood and turned her murderous gaze at him. She lifted her arm and blasted him with purifying energy, turning the demon to ash. She collapsed after that.

He came out of the cover of the woods and gathered her in his arms. He didn't know why he was doing this just that he couldn't let her die before he figured her out.

The next day she woke up in pain. She looked around confused.

"You're awake." She heard his voice. She looked at him, asking how she got here with her eyes. "I found you after your battle. I brought you here to heal."

"Thank you." She cleared her throat. "What's your name?"

"Hn." He turned away from her. She smirked a little at this.

"Well 'Hn'. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." She laughed at the glare he threw her.

"Hiei." He growled.

"Well Hiei thank you for bringing me here." She sat up slowly. She concentrated on her healing powers and made herself whole again. "Say Hiei. Are you occupied with something? I have a proposition for you."

"And what is that?" he raised a brow at her.

"I am collecting the shards to the jewel of four souls. I could use a companion. What do you say?" she asked him and almost laughed at his now wide eyes.

"Why would I want to travel with you?"

"I bet you like battles and challenges." She saw him giving a small nod and smiled. "I get attacked almost daily for the shards and sometimes it's hard to rest between battles. Why don't you help me out?"

"Why are you collecting them?" he let his curiosity get the best of him and he listened to her story of how she found out that the jewel was in her body and how she shattered it. She told him about Inuyasha, and the others. How they cast her aside like trash. She told him everything except that she came from the future. She told him about Naraku and his disgusting deeds.

"Onigumo?" he growled out as soon as he heard his name. And so Kagome found out that Onigumo was the bandit that raised Hiei and how he beat him. Hiei burned Onigumo. It wasn't a question anymore. He was joining her in the quest. They began their journey that day. With Hiei by her side they gathered the shards much faster. They looked after each other. Kagome was the first person in his life that Hiei trusted.

It wasn't long before Naraku knew about his newest enemies. And of course like the bastard he is he tried to kill one of them.

Hundreds of low class demons surrounded them. They stood back to back, killing everything that attacked them. But before long Naraku's puppet appeared. Hiei only saw the tainted black shard thrown towards him. Even with his speed he didn't have time to move away as the shard embedded into his chest. He couldn't move, his thoughts blank.

"No!" was the last rational thing he heard from Kagome. He turned his feral eyes to her. Naraku and the rest of the demons disappeared. Hiei attacked her and she deflected almost every attack.

"Hiei stop!" she yelled at him, but the only thing he could think was that he wanted to kill her.

3


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't kill him; he was her friend, her companion. Because of him she wasn't alone anymore. She had to touch him to purify the shard within him, but Kagome knew that she would get injured if she got to close to him. She clashed her sword with his, but before he could strike her once more, she embraced him, lifting her face to his. Her lips met his and the shard began to take its pink color. But before Hiei could come out of his bloodlust he pierced her shoulder with his sword.

He woke up from the haze at the sound of Kagome's pained cry. He opened his eyes in shock. Her face close to his and sword in her shoulder. He quickly pulled it out and gently laid her on the ground.

"What have I done?" he whispered and for the first time in his life a tear slid down his cheek, landing on the ground as a tear gem.

"Not your… fault." She was clenching her teeth together to keep from crying out loud. "Just be… grateful I wasn't the one… attacking you… You would've surely died." She laughed despite the pain of her injuries.

After she passed out Hiei brought fort his ice healing powers. He was in agony over the process, but she was worth it.

Four days later she opened her eyes only to see Hiei looming over her. She could see the relief in his eyes.

"Hey" she whispered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back to her.

"I told you. It wasn't your fault. I should have expected something like this from Naraku." She glared at the walls of the cave. "I want to kill him."

"You are not the only one." He growled.

After he calmed down he took something out from his pocket and handed it to her. "I want you to have it."

"What is it?" she opened her palm to see a black gem. If she looked closer she could see red swirling inside of it.

"It's a tear gem." He said and she was surprised to see him blushing slightly.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?" he explained that ice maidens could produce such gems by crying. She didn't ask how he came by it. She knew what he was.

"Your mother was an ice maiden." She saw the surprised look on his face. "I sense the two opposing elements in you."

"You know that I'm a forbidden child?" he asked shocked. She knew and didn't say anything.

"God! What is the big deal? Why does everyone make such a big fuss about what people are? You were born that way. Who am I to hate demons or half demons or anyone else? You should know me better by now Hiei." She huffed and he laughed. For the first time a carefree laugh escaped his mouth. And she just looked at him dazed. She had never seen him like this. He was gorgeous.

He smiled at her and gently brushed her cheek with his hand.

"You are unlike anyone I've met Kagome." He lowered his lips to hers. Their lips touched, sending electricity throughout their bodies. She pulled him closer, running her fingers through his black hair. He was holding her tightly to him. Afraid that she would somehow disappear. But that soon ended.

"I feel the jewel…"she said. "Every last piece. Coming towards us."

They shared a look and stood slowly. Before they arrived with the rest of the jewel Kagome turned to Hiei.

"I have to tell you something." He looked questionably at her. "It is a possibility that once Naraku is destroyed and the jewel whole that I will disappear."

"What?" he asked looking at her like she had gone insane.

"I didn't tell you because I'm scared that I won't see this place ever again. This… became my home. I come from the future and don't tell me it's impossible. It is… and I'm telling you, so you know what happened to me."

"Then I will find you." He said determined.

"I will wait for you at the sacred tree in Inuyasha's forest. 500 years from now." She reached up and kissed him once more before drawing their swords.

**One more chapter and done. Yeah... I know it's short.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

She didn't know to cry or laugh. It was finally over. That was her reason of happiness. But she would never see Hiei. That was why she wanted to cry and never come out of the well. The jewel brought her here, with no time to say one last goodbye to Hiei or to the feudal era.

She slowly climbed out of the well and went outside. It was dark out and she couldn't see clearly, but she felt a presence near the sacred tree. She nearly ran to it and saw in the moonlight the one person she would've missed from the past.

"Hiei?" she whispered and he turned around. He had changed over the years. He still wore black clothes. But there were bandages on his arm and a headband on his forehead.

"Kagome." He whispered back and in a second he was standing in front of her, touching her face with gentle, yet deadly hands. "I've missed you."

"Even though I last saw you an hour ago… I missed you too. I thought…" she chocked on a sob. "I thought I would never see you. I never sensed demonic energy and I didn't know if there were any alive."

"The world was split." He explained. Before she could question him further he kissed her with everything he felt, everything he went through. He loved her. And he knew that she loved him too.

That is how his teammates found him. Embracing and kissing her.

"We are being watched." They heard her whisper.

"I know." He sighted. "These are my teammates."

"You'll explain later." She said and kissed him again.

**Sorry it was so short. Hope you all liked it :D**


End file.
